Lost Heaven
by Branca Takarai
Summary: Lucy é a princesa do reino de Fairy Tail. Ela sempre achou que sua vida era fútil e sem vida. Até conhecer Natsu...
1. A princesa perdida

_Nota da autora: Bom, eu comecei essa história há algum tempo atrás, mas ela ficou engavetada por um longo tempo. Eu fiquei afastada dos fics e estou retornando agora aí resolvi continuar esse fic. Ela foi escrita originalmente para um outro fandom, mas como meus gostos mudaram no tempo em que eu fiquei afastada estou reescrevendo e republicando como uma história de Fairy Tail que é um anime que eu estou adorando.__  
O casal principal é Lucy e Natsu. Pode ser que tenham outros casais ao longo da história (a princípio, não) e também não sei se a história vai ter cenas mais "quentes" xD (por enquanto, não também). Vou deixar a censura 16 anos e aí ao longo da história decido se vai ter NC.__  
Boa leitura :D_

**Capítulo 01 – A princesa perdida**

– Quando você vai parar de brincar e levar as coisas a sério, Lucy?

Recomecei a rir enquanto balançava levemente os ombros. Ri até cansar e me arrumei melhor no trono enquanto encarava o homem à minha frente. Ele era um senhor baixinho, de cabelos grisalhos e muito conhecedor da arte mágica.

Ele seria o meu mestre assim que eu completasse 18 anos e começasse a aprender a controlar os meus poderes. Infelizmente o reino tinha aquela restrição e só os maiores de 18 anos podiam aprender a controlar seu poder mágico. Até lá todos tinham que aguardar o "momento certo". Besteira, na minha opinião, mas quem sou eu para reclamar ou mudar algo?

– Seu pai pediu que você resolvesse as coisas enquanto ele está fora! – ele continuou reclamando.

– Mestre – comecei a falar finalmente controlando o riso. – Nada de anormal está acontecendo. O nosso reino é pacífico.

– Sua função como princesa é...

– Participar de festas chatas, sorrir o tempo todo e ficar sentada em um canto enquanto todos se divertem – falei entediada.

– Ajudar seus pais para que este país continue pacífico! – o mestre concluiu sua frase em um tom aborrecido.

– Eu não queria ser princesa! – murmurei virando o rosto. – Nem ter qualquer outro tipo de título. Eu queria ser a Lucy, somente Lucy.

– Não é possível se ter tudo, princesa – o mestre disse balançando levemente os ombros. – Qualquer outra garota de Fairy Tail gostaria de estar no seu lugar.

– Ah, é? – sorri com desdém. – Eu cedo essa droga de coroa para a primeira que aparecer!

– Lucy! Controle-se no momento de se expressar! – ele me repreendeu.

Revirei os olhos e afundei ainda mais na cadeira.

– E sente-se de maneira correta!

– Mestre... – sorri enquanto trincava os dentes. – Eu sou a droga de princesa, não sou? ENTÃO, PARE DE ME DAR ORDENS! – exclamei enquanto me levantava e deixei o lugar em passos pesados.

Eu estava cansada daquilo tudo. Os verbos que eu ouvia sempre pareciam vir no imperativo. "Sente-se! Sorria! Acene! Dance! Divirta-se!". Eu odiava tudo aquilo. Aquele mundo de luxo, aparências e falsos amigos. Pelo menos uma vez na vida eu queria que alguém gostasse de mim por quem sou, por minhas qualidades e não pelo título. Mas eu sei que isso era impossível.

Eu sabia que jamais iria saber o que era estar apaixonada por alguém.

Me larguei na cama e fitei o teto. De que adiantava ter tudo se nada daquilo trazia qualquer felicidade?

– Eu quero sumir... – murmurei.

[...]

Os sons de rodas subindo e descendo uma rampa rapidamente podiam ser ouvidos de longe. Os gritos e a música alta se confundiam deixando qualquer pessoa que passasse por ali confuso e curioso pelo que acontecia ali.

– Mais uma volta perfeita do Natsu! – exclamava um garoto que fazia as vozes de narrador. – O cara é o melhor no ramo de bicicleta hoje!

Bufei e revirei os olhos enquanto empurrava a bicicleta em direção da arquibancada. Eu sequer olhava para os lados, não precisava ser parabenizado. Aquela volta havia sido uma porcaria completa! Como alguém ousava dizer que aquela merda havia sido "uma volta perfeita"? Tsk!

– Tem que melhorar – o idiota do meu melhor amigo disse quando eu me larguei do lado dele na arquibancada.

Não me pergunte por que raios eu insisto em ter o Gray como melhor amigo. Eu devo ter batido a joça da cabeça em algum lugar quando cai do skate para ter resolvido aturá-lo por tanto tempo.

– Não precisa dizer, Gray, eu sei muito bem que essa volta foi uma porcaria! – resmunguei cruzando os braços. – Eu detesto bicicleta, descer uma rampa dessas tinha que ser com skate!

– Então, por que aceitou competir? – Gray perguntou erguendo a sobrancelha.

– Não estava com saco pra ir assistir aula – respondi balançando os ombros.

– E quando você está com vontade? – Gray revirou os olhos.

– Você não pode falar nada – falei ironicamente. – Não deveria estar na loja?

Gray levantou a cabeça e começou a assoviar fingindo não ter ouvido a pergunta.

Outra pessoa dava a sua volta na rampa naquele momento. Eu até que tentava prestar atenção, mas estava entediado demais. Dei um suspiro irritado e olhei na direção da saída já pensando em escapar.

– Gray! – o chamei cutucando-o levemente e indiquei a pessoa que estava chegando.

– Será que eu estou com problemas? – Gray perguntou desgostoso.

– Se ela tiver de bom humor, o que eu acho difícil, não – voltei minha atenção para a rampa.

– Juvia! Meu amor, o que está fazendo aqui? – Gray perguntou erguendo-se e fazendo o movimento de que iria abraçá-la, mas a Juvia acertou um certeiro tapa no rosto dele. E aí tínhamos a resposta... Juvia estava de péssimo humor! – O que foi que eu fiz dessa vez?

– Onde ela está? – Juvia perguntou colocando as mãos na cintura.

– Ela quem? – Gray perguntou confuso.

– Não se faça de tonto! – Juvia exclamou irritada. – A garota que você veio encontrar!

– Como é? – Gray exclamou incrédulo. – Você precisa confiar mais em mim, Juvia!

– Ah, é claro, é só a Juvia se descuidar um segundo e você dá em cima de todas as garotas que encontrar pela frente! – Juvia exclamou enciumada. Outro sinal que ela estava muito irritada: ela estava falando em terceira pessoa. Isso acontece muito quando ela está nervosa.

– Natsu, você pode fazer o favor de dizer para essa teimosa que eu vim assistir a sua competição? – Gray pediu desesperado.

– Nem morto que eu me meto nessas brigas de vocês – falei despreocupado. – Fiquem brigando aí direitinho, enquanto eu vou até o supermercado e aproveito pra reabastecer a geladeira.

– Natsu! – ouvi Gray exclamar, mas eu já pedalava em direção da saída.

Suspirei cansado. Estava entediado daquelas brigas do Gray e da Juvia. Os dois estavam namorando há pouco mais de um mês e quase todos os dias brigavam. Eu não sabia o que era pior: ser um suporte de vela ou ficar em meio ao fogo cruzado.

Acelerei dobrando no final da esquina a toda velocidade. Eu realmente não entendo o que se passa pela cabeça oca do Gray. Ele queria se divertir, mas pedira Juvia em namoro e ela desconfiava até da porta. Mas, Gray se declarava apaixonado e por isso dizia aguentar.

– Melhor ficar sozinho... – murmurei aborrecido.

Eu não preciso de uma namorada, nem de amor, nem de coisa nenhuma para viver bem. Essa porcaria que chamam de amor não passa de uma ilusão.

[...]

Havia pessoas gritando. Virei-me na cama achando que fosse a minha imaginação, mas me levantei assustada quando ouvi um estrondo vindo do andar de baixo.

– Que coisa – resmunguei irritada. – Estão derrubando o palácio!

Ainda aos resmungos sai do quarto e me encaminhei em direção das escadas, entretanto, sentia meu coração pular descontrolado dentro do peito. Havia algo de errado acontecendo. Os gritos, o som de espadas se digladiando furiosamente, as explosões cada vez mais frequentes.

Quando cheguei ao alto da escada, senti o corpo gelar. Havia uma verdadeira guerra armada. Várias pessoas trajadas de vermelho lutavam contra os guardas imperiais que estavam de preto.

– Lucy! – o mestre veio correndo na minha direção. – Corra! Não fique aí!

Mas eu não conseguia me mover. Minhas pernas não me obedeciam. Eu podia ver muitos dos empregados feridos e alguns estavam mortos. Tremi ao pensar que tudo aquilo era por minha culpa. Não fui forte o bastante para controlar o reino enquanto os meus pais estavam fora. Se eu tivesse pulso mais forte nada daquilo estaria acontecendo. As pessoas não estariam mortas.

– LUCY! – o mestre me puxou com força pelo braço.

– Minha culpa... – foi tudo que eu consegui dizer.

– Do que está falando? – o mestre retrucou irritado enquanto me guiava através de uma passagem por um retrato.

– Essa invasão – murmurei ainda atordoada. – Eu fui muito indisciplinada. Eu deveria ter me preocupado mais.

– É claro que não foi culpa sua – o mestre disse fazendo um gesto de impaciência, enquanto continuava me puxando. Eu olhava para os lados sem conseguir reconhecer o lugar por onde estavam andando. – Pelo que eu ouvi essa invasão estava sendo planejada há muito tempo, e com certeza isso vai gerar uma guerra muito maior. Você precisa fugir!

– Como? – puxei meu braço com força fazendo com que o mestre parasse de andar. – Eu não sairei daqui! Não posso abandonar o povo!

– Agora você resolveu agir como uma verdadeira princesa – o mestre disse após um suspiro. – Mas não há tempo para que você discuta o que eu digo! Segure isso... – falou severamente enquanto entregava uma boneca a ela.

– Eu não tenho para onde ir! – gritei desesperada, mas o velho não me ouvia. Ele murmurava alguma coisa que eu não conseguia entender. A boneca ganhou um brilho estranho e aos poucos começou a desaparecer. Arregalei os olhos ao perceber que meu corpo, assim como a boneca, também desaparecia.

– O que... O que está acontecendo? – perguntei assustada.

– Não se separe dessa boneca por nada, entendeu? – o mestre me advertiu. – Ela é sua ligação com o nosso reino.

Não tive tempo de assimilar o que havia escutado, pois no segundo seguinte meu corpo desapareceu por completo e tudo ao seu redor sumiu como um passe de mágica.


	2. A princesa que não confia

**Capítulo 02 – A princesa que não confia**

Minha cabeça estava latejando. Até parecia eu que havia passado a noite em uma festa dançando até as minhas pernas não aguentarem mais e bebido mais vinho do que o meu corpo pudesse aguentar. Não que eu soubesse como é essa sensação porque eu era a princesa_certinha _e _careta _o tempo inteiro.

Abri os olhos e pisquei seguidamente tentando fazer as coisas entrarem em foco. Parecia que eu estava em uma ruela e decididamente eu não conseguia reconhecer aquele lugar. Não parecia nenhum lugar ao redor do palácio.

– O que aquele velho maluco fez? – murmurei aborrecida.

Levantei-me e balancei o vestido na tentativa de limpá-lo. Pelo menos o mestre teve o bom senso de usar um feitiço para mudar a minha roupa. Não ficaria nada bem uma princesa andando por aí só de pijama.

Eu já ia começar a andar em direção a uma luz que via no final da rua, quando percebi que a boneca estava caída no chão.

_"Não se separe dessa boneca por nada, entendeu?"_, a voz do mestre ecoou na minha mente.

– Melhor não contrariar – murmurei enquanto me abaixava para pegar o brinquedo.

Depois começou a ir em direção da luz que via no final do beco. Assim que ganhei a rua, me assustei com a quantidade de pessoas que andavam por ali. Diversos "espelhos" mágicos mostravam pessoas sorridentes falando algo sobre comprar o que elas estavam bebendo e aquele negócio emitia tanta luz que eu estava quase ficando cega. E as roupas daquela gente? Eu jamais havia visto aquele tipo de tecido, sem falar que as mulheres andavam lado a lado dos homens, como se fossem iguais.

– Esse reino é muito estranho – murmurei puxando um pouco o vestido para poder andar melhor e sem ter o perigo de tropeçar na roupa.

Mas eu não podia negar que estava encantada. Com certeza o mestre havia me enviado para outro reino e eu nunca havia ouvido falar em um lugar tão estranho. Obviamente eu sabia que existiam outros reinos, mas nunca me interessei em saber muito sobre eles porque a minha vida estaria sempre presa à Fairy Tail. E agora ali, eu só conseguia virar a cabeça para os lados a todo o momento procurando não perder nada.

Continuei até ver um amontoado de gente parado diante de uma faixa. Veículos estranhos cruzavam a rua em alta velocidade. Parei e fiquei curiosa enquanto olhava as pessoas. Quando a luz que elas olhavam com tanta atenção mudou do rubro para o verde, os veículos estranhos pararam e rapidamente as pessoas começaram a andar. Soltei uma exclamação de surpresa. Com certeza vou levar essa ideia quando voltar para Fairy Tail. Facilitaria muito a locomoção das pessoas nas vilas. Sempre era uma confusão com todos querendo andar ao mesmo tempo e passar na frente dos outros.

Mas eu tinha que admitir que tudo muito estranho! E eu estava tão surpresa que não estava muito preocupada por estar sozinha e perdida em um lugar completamente estranho.

Sozinha, perdida e distraída, não percebi de imediato que assim que atravessei a rua, dois homens começaram a me seguir.

Parei diante de uma loja de doces e mordi levemente o lábio inferior. Eu era completamente louca por chocolate, mas era muito difícil que o nosso reino importasse qualquer tipo de doce de outros reinos, sempre era dada mais prioridade para outras coisas. Eu entendia isso, mas não podia deixar de lamentar.

– Naquela confusão eu nem peguei ouro – murmurei preocupada.

Quando me virei para continuar, dei de cara com um dos homens que estava me seguindo e eu não percebi. Fiz o movimento de que queria passar, mas ele não saiu da minha frente.

– Está perdida, princesa? – ele perguntou com um sorriso e um tom estranho. Franzi a testa. Será aquelas pessoas já ouviram falar de Fairy Tail e também sabiam que eu era a princesa?

– Como você sabe que eu sou a princesa? – perguntei sem entender.

Ele apenas sorriu e se aproximou de mim. Assustada, dei alguns passos para trás e senti o corpo bater em alguém que estava atrás de mim.

– Não vai fugir, princesa – outro homem disse fazendo com que eu me afastasse rapidamente.

– Eu... Eu estou bem, não preciso da ajuda de ninguém! – exclamei nervosa.

– Venha conosco – o primeiro disse me segurando pelo braço. – Será divertido.

Eu me desesperei e sem pensar duas vezes puxei o braço com força. O homem, certamente não estava esperando que eu fosse fugir, e acabou me deixando escapar.

Eu corria o mais rápido que as minhas pernas permitiam, mas o vestido que eu estava usando não me ajudava em nada.

Não me atrevi a olhar para trás, mas eu tinha plena consciência de que os homens estavam muito próximos.

Eu não tinha ideia do que eles queriam comigo, mas eu sabia perfeitamente que não era nada, nada, nada bom.

Eu corria tão desesperada que nem olhava para onde estava indo. Que diferença fazia? Eu não tinha a menor ideia de onde estava mesmo. Esbarrei em algumas pessoas, mas não podia parar para pedir desculpas, não queria nem pensar na possibilidade de que um daqueles homens encostasse em mim novamente.

Era no mínimo irônico como eu estava sempre querendo sair do palácio e naquele momento tudo o que eu conseguia pensar era em como eu queria estar em casa, no meu quarto, passando o tempo enquanto esperava que meus pais voltassem de viagem com algum presente para me agradar e me fazer esquecer o tempo em que fiquei sozinha.

Virei a esquina e mais uma vez não olhei o que estava vindo pela frente, e desta vez, não trombei em nenhuma pessoa, e sim fui jogada no chão por algum outro veículo estranho que vinha na direção contrária.

Senti o corpo todo reclamar de dor quando encontrei o chão. Fechei os olhos desejando que quando tornasse a abri-los estar na minha cama, mas a dor que eu sentia indicava que não seria bem assim.

– Tá doida, garota? – ouvi alguém exclamar. Possivelmente era a pessoa que quase havia passado por cima de mim com o veiculo estranho e tudo.

_"Corrigindo..."_, pensei irritada. _"Ele passou por cima de mim com essa coisa!"._

Aí me veio a ideia de fingir que eu havia perdido os sentidos. Eu sabia que estava correndo um risco muito grande de aquele maluco, talvez fosse como os dois homens que estavam me seguindo... Também havia esse problema, os homens certamente iriam me alcançar, mas ainda assim achei melhor ficar quieta e esperar para ver o que o rapaz em que eu trombei iria fazer.

– Hey... – ele tornou a me chamar, mas permaneci imóvel. – Ok, eu quase passei com bicicleta e tudo, mas não foi nada que desse pra desmaiar – ele resmungava irritado.

– Ah, finalmente a encontramos! – um homem disse fazendo com que o estranho que me atropelou parasse de resmungar. – Vamos, podemos levá-la agora – disse ao outro que o acompanhava.

– Nem pensar – o estranho disse em um tom de "pode parar bem aí mesmo".

– Nós conhecemos essa garota. É louca, sabe? Fugiu de um hospício. Por que acha que ela está vestida assim?

– Alguma explicação lógica deve ter – o estranho que me atropelou e agora estava me salvando respondeu. – E com certeza pela expressão assustada dela não era por estar fugindo de dois enfermeiros...

– Explicação lógica? Quem em pleno século XXI anda usando um vestido de princesa, sozinha à noite, agarrada a uma boneca e com uma tiara de parece ser de ouro?

– Eu não sei. Mas, vocês não irão levá-la sem me dar nenhuma comprovação de que realmente são de algum hospital.

Houve um silêncio e provavelmente os perseguidores estavam se entreolhando e se perguntando o que iriam fazer já que obviamente eles não tinham comprovação nenhuma.

– E andem logo que hoje eu não estou de bom humor! – o meu salvador disse entre os dentes.

– Você não pode contra nós dois, garoto...

Entreabri só um pouquinho o olho para ver o que estava acontecendo. Um dos perseguidores partiu para cima do meu salvador, pronto para acertar o rosto dele. Porém, o meu salvador apenas resmungou irritado e sem dificuldade alguma o derrubou com uma rasteira no chão.

– Lento demais! – ele disse entediado. – Eu disse que não estou de bom humor hoje, então se não quiserem levar uma surra, sumam da minha frente!

O homem que estava no chão não gostou nada, nada daquilo, mas o outro que estava com ele falou alguma coisa e acabaram indo embora sem causar uma grande confusão. Percebi que muitos curiosos estavam se aglomerando, e talvez por esse motivo, os dois idiotas tivessem fugido.

– Só porque eu estava doido pra descontar minha frustração em alguém... – o meu salvador murmurou enquanto se virava para mim outra vez e eu fechei os olhos mais do que rápido. – Garota, menina... Oh, bela adormecida! – ele exclamou irritado enquanto tentava me fazer acordar.

Fingi estar atordoada enquanto abria os olhos. O meu salvador me acomodou melhor em seus braços enquanto me fitava longamente. Eu não tinha ideia do que estava se passando na mente dele, mas eu só conseguia pensar que ele tinha os olhos mais incríveis que eu já havia visto.

Ele percebeu que a minha testa sangrava um pouco e procurou algo nos bolsos internos da sua roupa para tentar estancar o ferimento.

– Você está bem? – ele perguntou em um tom sereno, provavelmente tentando não me assustar. Fiz um sinal positivo com a cabeça. – É muda por acaso? – e lá vinha o tom agressivo que ele não escondeu quando falou com os perseguidores. Pelo jeito ele não era do tipo paciente.

– Eu... Eu... – tentei falar, mas não consegui pronunciar uma frase inteira.

– Tá, você ainda está zonza – ele disse após um suspiro enquanto me ajudava a levantar, mas eu não consegui e tive que me apoiar nele rapaz para não reencontrar o chão. – Eu vou te levar até a sua casa. Onde você mora?

– Eu não sei – murmurei sem saber o que dizer.

Ele ergueu a sobrancelha e me encarou um pouco incrédulo.

– E o seu nome? – ele insistiu.

Balancei a cabeça negativamente enquanto sentia as lágrimas despencarem dos meus olhos. Se eu dissesse qualquer coisa, por menor que fosse, ele poderia pensar que eu realmente era louca. Ele acreditaria que eu vim de outro reino? Que estava fugindo de uma invasão do meu palácio? Eu não tinha ideia de como eram as coisas nesse estranho reino em que eu estava.

– Você deve estar atordoada por causa do choque e bateu a cabeça também – ele disse após um suspiro. – Não sabe mesmo de nada? Não tem nenhum documento aí que possa me ajudar a encontrar a sua família?

Dei um novo aceno negativo.

– Eu vou te levar para a minha casa, então – ele disse sem encontrar outra alternativa. Arregalei os olhos e o empurrei. – Calma, eu não vou fazer nada com você! Talvez depois de descansar um pouco, as suas ideias voltem para o lugar.

O olhei ainda desconfiada. Eu sabia que ele havia me ajudado e que eu poderia confiar nele nem que fosse um pouco apenas, mas eu não conseguia. Estava assustada demais para acreditar que qualquer pessoa fosse me ajudar naquele momento. Eu me sentia sozinha e perdida.

– Ah, bela adormecida! – ele exclamou perdendo completamente a paciência. – Melhor se não quer a minha ajuda! Eu só estava querendo fazer alguma coisa porque afinal eu machuquei você, mas...

– Só enquanto eu me recupero? – murmurei o segurando pelo braço.

– Claro – ele disse amofinado daquela conversa. – Não quero nenhuma garota morando lá em casa!

Ele levantou o transporte estranho que ele usava e montou. Depois ficou me observando.

– Anda! Senta na garupa que eu não tenho a noite toda! – ele exclamou irritado.

Aproximei-me receosa e ocupei o lugar de trás da bicicleta, e tive que me segurar nele quando ele arrancou de repetente. Como eu fui me meter nessa confusão e como eu vou voltar para casa?

Senti meus olhos arderem, mas eu não queria mais chorar, não iria adiantar coisa nenhuma, lágrimas não me levariam para lugar nenhum.

– Ah, o meu nome é Natsu... – ele se apresentou em um tom despreocupado. – E eu vou te ajudar até que você esteja bem.

Sorri timidamente e relaxei um pouco o corpo.

O vento frio da noite estava batendo em meu rosto, e eu me senti subitamente mais confiante pelo que Natsu disse. O pensamento de que talvez eu não estivesse tão sozinha como imaginava me confortou um pouco mais.


End file.
